Dragon Ball LT
Dragon Ball Legendary Chapters Revived By Son Goten and Trunks Broly stayed on earth for a bit even after Xicor's defeat even though Broly was scheduelled to go back to hell after the outcome, his aid in saving the universe helped his position and is now allowed a year on earth. Due to this Broly explores he new parts of the world before going off with Goten Trunks Pan Bulla Tien and Gohan to train on a different planet in a far away galaxy. The reson they done this is because of the prophecy stating "When this legend is reborn his destructive power will destroy all" knowing it could be catatrophic. The first saga is about peace and training on the Planet Shauranma Chapter 1 My homemade meal! At a speed geater than any mans mortal eye could see a clenched fist darted past a weary man, it had the ferocity of a thousand lions and its power was tremendous. Over and over again the same type of fist was thrown from one side to another pulverising the air waves around. His sleek white pants and bright red sash swayed in the air. Enjoyment carefully placed amongst his face causing him too lightly chuckle. The opposing being had blank expression, carefully timing and dodging every single throw as if it was nothing, a mere spec of dust floating towards them. His purple gi gently swaying in a rythem. At last one of them spoke out "Broly, you're power is truly great but you attack in patterns and its easy to dodge." Says the one with the gi Instantly a punch was thrown off beat towards the beings gut. But yet effortlessly the being leapt out of reach and smiled deviously. "You didn't seriously expect I'd fall for that punch after I told you what to do?" Says The one with the gi. "Shut it Gohan were here to train not to question my tactics." Broly Replies. "Thats Correct but we need to learn new tactics if we are to beat one another." Says Gohan smartly Broly immediatly throws several punches but despite his speed it was no match for Gohan. A Green light buzzes from Broly's palms as his smile turned int an angry expression. "Gahahaha" He laughed demonicaly. The Emited "ooze" buzzed some more and then stopped. "Goodbye Gohan!" Shouted Broly. Suddenly the ball of concentrated energy was launched at point blank range to the emotionless Gohan. It was hard to see what happened next as an immense explosion risen from the low mist. The blow so powerful a mile away it could be felt. Therefore Bulla and Pan's table full of delicious goods and treats was lifted off of Shauranma. In a bad reaction Bulla's face went bright red, but she soon cooled off seeing that there was no sign of sound coming from the battlefield. Had something happened to Broly and Gohan? As the dust cleared up in the air there stood Gohan in Super saiyan 2, Smirking wiping off the dirt from his face. "That was good Broly but defend this.." Without hesitation Mansenkos started firing from all directions. Confused and enraged Broly let out a booming roar as he turned super saiyan Dashing forward through the mansenko screaming. Slowly he thrusted his palms forward and a spiriling blast intercepted the Mansenko causing it to fire towards Bulla. Further enraged that her tent was about to be destroyed Bulla charged forwards and stopped dead infront of the beam. "THAT WAS MY HOMEMADE MEAL THAT YOU JUST DESTROYED YOU MORONS!" She screames thrusting her palms out. "BULLA GET OUT OF THE WAY, ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yelled Pan "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!" Bulla screams. Her hair started to raise slowly as she gritted her teeth and her expression got angrier. "B-b-bulla!" Says pan in shock "NOT NOW PAN" Roars bulla. Her hair slowly dyes itself yellow and surprisingly a purple light flashed from her palms. "IL DESTROY YOU LIKE YOU DESTROYED MY FOOD!" "Yeah go Bulla!" Shouts Goten The purple glowing light burst out as a huge Gaick gun easily overpowering the mansenko and slamming into the dazzled Gohan and Broly. Immediatly with a sigh and a huff of breath her hair went back to normal. "HEY BULLA YOU JUST WENT SUPER SAIYAN FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Exclaims Trunks. "D-did I?" Bulla says with a smile on her face. Broly and Gohan fly back to then tent. "S-sorry about that bulla." Gohan says rubbing the back of his head with a little smirk. "Its ok, you got me to go super saiyan for the first time so thanks!" She says. "Buut let me just tell you a secret". She adds. Gohan and Broly lean in closer so there ears are practically right next to her mouth. "DONT EVER WRECK MY DELICIOUS FOOD AGAIN YOU LITTLE MORONS." She booms, Grabbing a frying pan and whacking them round the head. The outcome was so funny Tien fell off of his chair in uncontrollable laughter. Later that awkward evening Bulla had prepared some more dinner, But this time Broly and Gohan where back and it was Trunks and Goten fighting. Bursts of laughter came from them as explosions and thuds could be heard. "Hey Goten, you're nothing compared to me Aha!" Trunks jokes with his arms folded. "Get real Trunks, i beat you last time!" Goten shouts comedically "Um, that was a one off!" lies Trunks. "Then lets go right now!" Shouts Goten lunging forward. With a smirk injested on his face Trunks copied Goten flying forward at the same speed readying his fist for an impact. As the two drawn neerer there fists colliding makng a loud booming noise. Instantly they teleported away, within seconds of this action two kamehameha waves fired from opposite directions. Naturally they frced toghever but unusually they exploded. Despite this unusual event Trunks once again ran forwards, throwing several fierce punches at goten as the thick smoke cleared. However Goten corssed his arms and thrown them up to defend against Trunks punches. Jumping back Trunks takes to the air. Throwing his finger into the air a large yellow sphere formed above it. Trunks laughed as his body trembled trying to balance it. Knowing it could explode on him if it got any more mass he tossed it directly at Goten. Suddenly Goten Threw up his palms. "KAIO-KEN!" Screams Goten in slight fear. Gotens body turns a reddish aura. Followed by these words "KAMEHAMEHA!" A raging energy wave ferociously cascaded into the Finish Buster. As they both exploded Goten wasted no time searching for trunks. Moments after Trunks Teleports behind goten and attempts to ram his elbow into his spine. Achieving this as Gotens surprised concious prevents a quick reaction. Trunks the kicks Goten away and smirks "Give up?" Says Trunks cocily. "SHUT UP!" Shouts Goten. Within his anger he turned Kaio-Ken x5 and lunged for trunks Rapidly atatcking trunks with different attacks trunks is left defenceless against the pulverising blows. Soon after Goten grabs Trunk's Leg throwing him nto the air before teleporting above and slamming him right back into the hard solid planet. Category:Fan Fiction